


Beauty and The Demon

by Platinum_Platypus



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Credo is fucking mental, Dante has anger issues, M/M, Nero is the best Disney princess, So's Angus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Platypus/pseuds/Platinum_Platypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years ago, the an old beggar requested shelter in the castle of the Prince. The prince, revolted by her ugliness, refused. Angry, she turned him into a beast and told him that by his 33rd birthday, he shall have found love of forever be a beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What a boring town.

Nero sighed to himself as he walked out of his house and into the town. Fortuna was such a quiet and boring place. At times he felt like he didn't fit in.

"Hello!" Everyone called out in joy.

"Hey there, Nero!" The baker called out, after screaming for Marie to get the bread. Shaking his head, he made his way to where he was going, the library.

"What a peculiar man." Someone hummed out. "He's rather off."

"It's no wonder that the women and men alike fawn over him. His looks have no parallel." A woman sighed as she went through wigs.

Nero blissfully ignored everyone and stepped into the library.

"Hello! I've brought the book back." Nero called to the elderly woman who owned the shop. 

"It's only been two days since you last got it!" The woman said in surprise.

"I just couldn't put it down. I think I'll pick this one." Nero mumbled, skimming through the bookshelves and picking a worn, black book with red writing.

"You've read that 4 times!" The woman exclaimed.

"I know, but it's my favorite! Demons, fighting, and a heroic princess? Magical." He cooed over the book. Chuckling, the woman smiled at him. "Then it's yours."

"What? But ma'am, I-"

"Take it. As a gift."

"Oh, well. Thank you, thank you so much!" Nero said excitedly as he ran out the store and into the streets of the small town.

Not noticing anything as he was reading, Nero didn't realize Angus staring at him.

"I shall make him my wife. The most beautiful boy in town! That makes him the best and don't I deserve the best?" He mumbled to himself with a smirk.

Nero made his way back home in time to see smoke going up in the chimney. Groaning, he put the book on the table and stepped into the basement.

"Credo?!" He called out.

The older male pushed back from under his invention and smiled at Nero. "Hello, Little Brother, how was your visit in town?"

"The usual." Nero answered and sighed to himself. "Do you think I'm peculiar?" 

"My brother? Odd? Where did you get that idea?" Credo exclaimed, his goggles bouncing up and down. 

The younger shrugged. "I don't know. I do hope you do well in the invention completion though."

Credo nodded with a smirk. "With this I shall surely win."

Nero nodded, his mind already daydreaming of a world with more adventure.


	2. Credo's been kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now the two idiots meet and Vergil The Clock and Trish the Candle have to get them together because Dante has no idea how to win Nero over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> qu'Est-ce que c'est- What is it?
> 
> Enfant- Kid
> 
> Monsieur Dante- Sir Dante
> 
> Pètit frere- Little Brother
> 
> Tais-toi- Shut up
> 
> La Malédiction- The Curse
> 
> Merde- Shit

It had been a boring week so far. Credo had gone off to the convention and Nero was left to care for the house while his elder brother had left. Everything was calm and peaceful up until now.

 

Nero jumped up from his place on the grass when he heard the family horse clopping over and neighing frantically.

 

"Sparda? Where's Credo?" Nero had asked, even though he knew he'd receive no answer he could understand. The horse stamped its feet and moved his head over to the forest. 

"He's still in there?! We have to find him!" Nero exclaimed, immediately climbing up the horse and kicking him into a sprint back to the forest.

 

It had taken 6 hours, but Nero finally made it to the castle. "Whoa, this is really creepy." He mumbled.

 

"Stay here, Sparda." Nero said to the horse as he walked up the long staircase to the entrance. The door creaked open and revealed a dark room that would've been beautiful with some light shining from somewhere.

Nero tightened his cloak's rope around his neck and carefully came up the stairs, hoping that Credo might be up there. 

 

He got to a small narrow door at the edge of the hallway. Taking a breath, he made his way over to it and carefully pulled it open.

 

"Credo?" His voice rang out in the quiet room. 

After getting no response he was tempted to leave until he heard a cough.

"Nero?!" Credo exclaimed from a small cell at the edge of the room.

Nero quickly made his way over to the cell and took Credo's hand. "You're sick! You're hands are as cold as ice! Who did this to you?"

Credo looked around frantically and began to whisper.

 

"Listen, Nero, you must leave. He's dangerous and cruel. Get out while you can."

"No! Who should I be scared of? If anything, I'll be to busy kicking his arse to be scared of him!"

Credo began to say something else, but visibly paled. "Oh no."

"What? qu'Est-ce que c'est?" Nero asked and repeated in French.

His eyes widened when he glanced down and noticed a shadow behind him.

"Were you referring to me?" The harsh voice rang out. "Perhaps you should look at me before assuming, enfant."

Nero stilled and slowly turned around. He could barely keep in his horrified gasp and slapped his hands to his mouth.

Standing where the voice had come from was a tall figure of red and black leather. He sort of resembled a large, humanoid insect.

"That's what I thought. Now if you're done, enfant, I'd love for you to get the fuck out of here. So I can deal with this intruder."

 

"I'm sorry, Monsieur Dante, my petit frère was just checking up on m-"

"What do you mean by deal with him?" Nero asked coldly. "He did nothing but accidentally find this place and nothing wrong at all."

"Nero! Tais-toi!" Credo exclaimed, tugging back on Nero's cloak.

"If you're keeping him prisoner, then I'll, I'll...."

"You'll what?" Dante asked coldly, narrowing his eyes at the other.

"Take me instead." Nero said, bowing his head down.

Dante opened his mouth to decline, but was stopped by a feminine looking candle.

"Monsieur Dante, perhaps he could be of some use?"

A white and blue clock nodded quickly. "He may be able to break la malédiction!"

Taking those facts into consideration, Dante nodded.

"Fine. You may stay. Take him away." Dante hiss to the large carriage box that had come up the stairs as well.

As Credo was taken out by the box, Nero glared at the figure in front of him.

 

"Your room is downstairs." Dante said, his face softening.

Nero was taken aback. He looked around and the pointed to the floor, "I-I thought this was going to be my-"

"What? Do you want to stay in this goddamn tower?" Dante asked, waving his arms to represent the room.

"N-no, I just meant that-"

"Then get downstairs before I change my mind. Dinner is in one hour, I expect you to be ready."

With that, he turned and stalked down the long, winding staircase, leaving Nero in the dark and cold room.

"Welp. I've gotten myself in deep merde again." Nero mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I love this chapter


	3. Nero is a craphead who cannot mind his own business.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero decided 'fuck Dante. Imma look around if I fuckin wanna.'

"That was a very brave thing you did, Dear." A porcelain white teapot, Eva, smiled at Nero happily. Best try and make the kid feel comfortable rather than frightened as her son was making him feel.

 

"We all think so," a wardrobe, Nevan, added, nodding her head?

 

Nero was not comforted whatsoever. "Really? Because it seems like all I did was get trapped in this damn castle and send my brother back to a village where people think he's weird." He hissed, folding his arms and tapping his foot on the floor angrily. If he hadn't've been so scared, he might've been able to get Credo out somehow. 

Eva and Nevan were both silent and shook their heads.

 

"Well, perhaps a spot of tea will make you feel better? Kyrie, come here, would you?" Eva smiled at a bronze teacup, who happily bounced over to the teapot.

 

"Careful, don't spill it-" Eva hissed as Kyrie skipped over to Nero.

 

"Right, sorry," she whispered to Nero, who smiled softly and took it in his demonic hand. "Thank you," he hummed, being careful not to suffocate Kyrie when he took a sip. Wait, can you suffocate a teacup?

 

"Oh, God! Look at me offering you drinks, I'll ruin your appetite!" Eva exclaimed, "that's enough now, Kyrie, come along!" She called. Kyrie smiled brightly at Nero as she slipped away, "Bye!" She called out cheerfully.

 

"Well now, Nero, what shall we get you dressed in? How about this?," Nevan asked, holding out a white dress shirt, black pants, and a red vest with blue buttons. "You'll look ravishing!" She exclaimed.

 

Nero swallowed and shook his head. "Um, thanks, but no thanks. I'm not going to dinner."

 

"What?! But you must!" Nevan exclaimed.

Before Nero could interject, Vergil waltzed into the room, looking quite bored and annoyed.

 

"Ahem, ahem. Dinner is served," he said with a bow.

 

\-----------------------

 

Dante paced back and forth, each footstep louder and angrier than the last. His small temper was already getting worn down as the big clock on the mantel ticked down the minute. 5 minutes. 15 minutes. 39. GODDAMN, HOW LONG DID IT TAKE TO WALK DOWN WHAT FLIGHT OF FUCKING STAIRS?!

 

"What's taking so long?!" He practically screamed at Eva and Trish as he stopped pacing and slammed his fist on the table. "I told him to come and he isn't here yet!"

 

Eva sighed softly. "Son, maybe you should give him a few minutes? He lost his brother and freedom in one day. That messes people up." She said, shaking her head.

 

"Er, Dante?" Trish started, clearing her throat. "Have you thought that maybe Nero could be the one that breaks this curse?"

 

"Of course I have! I'm not stupid!" He exclaimed, glaring down at her, quite offended she thought he didn't realize that yet. 

 

"Of course not. But that's good! You love //him//, he falls in love with //you// and BOOM! The spell is broken!" Trish said happily with a smile.

 

Eva shook her head and sighed. "Trish, I'm sorry, but things like this don't work that easily. You have to give the poor kid some time."

 

Trish pouted and folded her arms. "But who knows how long that might take!? The Rose is already wilting!"

 

Dante groaned in exasperation and shook his head. "It's just not use," he grumbled, looking at his hide covered hands, "he's so beautiful and...well, LOOK AT ME!" 

 

The candelabra gave Dante a look and looked at Eva, who glared angrily at her son.

 

"Well," she growled, "try and look more responsible! Straighten up, fold your hands! Fix that awful jacket of yours!"

 

Dante fumbled with his coat, trying to straighten it as good as the raggedy thing could be.

 

"Yes, of course! And when he comes in, give him a dashing debonair smile. C'mon, show us that smile!" Trish cheered.

 

Dante gave a smile that would've looked rather handsome on his old self rather than this thing. Damn demon form getting him stuck this way.

 

"But don't frighten him!" Eva exclaimed, nodding her head.

 

"Impress him with your humor!"

 

"But be gentle!" 

 

"Shower him with compliments!"

"But be sincere!"

 

"And above all," Trish and Eva said in unison, "you must control your temper!"

 

The creak of the door alerted the party of his arrival.

 

"He's here!" Trish said excitedly.

 

Dante turned around excitedly. He would woo the HELL out of Nero. By the end of the night, Nero would have been drowned in compliments- wait. Dante's happiness turned to disappointment when all he saw was his brother.

 

"Well?!," he huffed angrily, "where is he?!" 

 

"Who," Vergil asked, tilting his head to the side, "oh. Oh! The boy! Yes, um, given the circumstances...of the situation," Vergil's face turned into a frown, "he's not coming."

 

"........" Eva was quiet, staring at her son worriedly. As was Trish.

 

Dante was cool. He'd be just fine. Yep- working on his temper. Not gonna yell at all.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HE ISN'T COMING?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nero got scolded oh sHit


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dramatic Frenchmen and irritated teenagers

As much as Eva and Trish tried to keep Dante's anger at bay, it didn't work well enough.

Vergil dangled from his brother's cape, where he tried to drag his twin back to the dining room, as Dante's fist banged into the door so hard that he nearly cracked the glossy, painted wood.

"I THOUGHT I SAID TO JOIN ME FOR DINNER!" His pissed words echoing in the hallway, nearly burning holes through the door with his eyes as he heard a scoff.

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR DINNER! I REFUSE TO EAT WITH YOU!" Nero's equally angry words rang out, sitting on his bed as he glared at the wall.

"Fine then," Dante stated, his vice going calm momentarily, "then GO AHEAD AND FUCKING STARVE!"

Dante whipped around to glare at his family and servant, practically oozing pure anger. "If he doesn't eat with me, he won't eat at all!" And with that, he stomped towards the west wing.

The three left in the hallway paused awkwardly, all staring at each ofer before Eva hummed.

"Nero, sweetie, it's just us now. You can relax in there, we'll figure this out." She called to the livid teenager before turning to her other son. "Get him down to the dining room in an hour or two. Dante will either be asleep or brooding, but he won't leave the wing."

Vergil nodded casually as he rested against the wood, watching as Trish and Eva left to prepare for nero.

"Your brother is a fucking jackass."

"Can't argue with you there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at me finally fucking updating after probably a fucking year

**Author's Note:**

> Nero is the best Disney Princess.
> 
> Angus the Rapist.


End file.
